In general, a calendar is a system of organizing time for social, commercial, administrative, or other purposes. As an example, a calendar can visually represent one or more periods of time (e.g., hours, days, months, or years), and depict one or more events scheduled during those periods of time. This allows users to view events scheduled to occur in the past, present, and/or future, and organize their activities accordingly.
In many cases, an electronic device (e.g., a computer, mobile or wearable device) can include a calendar application that enables a user to manage a calendar electronically. As an example, a user can add one or more events to an electronic calendar and view or modify the events to manage the user's schedule.